


Nyaah 😍

by chairiee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Ears, Death, Hot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexy, Yandere, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairiee/pseuds/chairiee
Summary: Virgil has a vewwy dark secret in which he is a kawaii neko and Logan must help him or else he will die teehee





	Nyaah 😍

It was a normal day for the Sides, everything was fine and dandy. Nothing out of the ordinary here!

Until it wasn't...

Virgil...

_suddenly had neko ears in a tail !! wow !! so hot and sexy !! 😍_

Everyone in the room immediately got an erection because of how hot and sexy Neko Virgil was. He was _very_ hot and sexy.

"N-nyaa! Why awe you all stawwing at me >///<" Virgil did a cute blushie and his hot sexy neko ears went down because he was depwessed.

"That is hot and sexy" Roman said what was on everyone's minds.

But Logan was anger... Virgil was only his... and everyone was trying to steal Virgil away from him... his hot and sexy neko boyfriend and husband...

No... not yet... not now... he had to keep his yandere side at ease for now...

"Your making him uncomfortable" Logan said adjusting his glasses

"hAHAH HE USED THE WRONG YOUr" Patton laughed but then Logan stabbed him and he died !!

Everyone gasped, including Virgil.

"W-Wogan... awe you... yandewe???" Virgil asked cutely uwu.

"M-m-maybe" Logan said with a stutter. Roman and Thomas dragged Patton's corpse out of the room.

"Dat... is so... hawt 😍😍"

"Really?" Logan asked surprise.

"Yes now you can pwotect me duwwing my heat nyah 😍"

Logan blushed. "O-ok"

But then... THE HEAT STARTED TO KICK IN !!!

"W-Wogan, I don't feew so good (nya)" Whined Virgil as he touch Logan's peepee innocently hehe

Logan blushied harder "N-nyo Virgil we can't"

_"Wogaaan~ p-pwease~~"_

Logan sighed, he had no choice. "Ok fine."

Virgil ripped their clothes off, he was still sexy and hot while he was naked. "teehee nya" he said literally biting Logan's peepee

"n-NyO viRGiL tHaT's KINkY"

"Meow hehe" Virgil laughed but stopped because he was so nice 😍

Soon it was Logan's turn and he shove his entire hand up Virgil's ass and Virgil _CRIED_.

_"n-nYAA PWEASE WOGAN FUCK ME NYAAA"_

"Haha o k" Logan shove his peepee up Virgil's ass

Virgil cried more and instantly came, then passing out because it was so hot and sexy ??

"Beautiful" Logan sighed and watched him sleep like a completely normal sane person.

_The end hope u guys enjoyed teehee !! 😍😍😍_

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry you had to subject yourselves to this


End file.
